Taming The Wild
by wolfwisdom
Summary: Vivian, a girl who cares more about when the next party is scheduled then her grade point average. During the summer she is dumped on the Malfoys. Will she be able to stay sane enough until the end of summer or will Draco drive her over the edge?
1. Another Wasted Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. I just own the oc's.**

**Chapter 1:** Another Wasted Summer

The morning was glorious once more as the sun rose to greet the earth with its beams of bright color that shred through the bleakness of the night.

Vivian was still sound asleep in her darkened room, enjoying the first day of summer of sleeping in. she had been partying with her friends since early morning, so she was in need of slumber.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a well aging woman with stretched blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes.

"VIVIAN! WAKE UP!" the blonde woman yelled as she ripped the black bed comforters from her body, revealing her mature daughter in a gray shirt and black panties.

"Mother!" Vivian screamed with a soar throat.

"You need to get ready." She stated as she opened the black curtains to let in sunlight that felt very unwelcome to Vivian.

"But why so early?" she asked as she brought the blankets back over her body, slowly recapturing the lost heat that she enjoyed so much.

"You're going to be staying at the Malfoys this summer and I don't want to hear any complaining. You have two hours to get ready." Her mother stated as she left the room in graceful strides.

"This is going to be such a fun summer." Vivian groaned.

She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, viewing herself in the mirror to see how much of a disaster she looked. Her blackish brunette hair reached passed her thin, square face to the middle of her back. Her dark blue eyes with a smoky sapphire tint swirled around the pupil, were bloodshot from a night of drinking and exhaustion.

Vivian grabbed her toothbrush and cleaned her teeth. She brushed the rat's nest that had formed in her hair the night before. She looked at herself in the mirror once more, to see that she was more presentable, this time. She trudged over to her closet slipping in a plain brown tank top that stopped an inch above her hips, a pair of faded, beat up jeans that had numerous holes and old black converse.

She gathered duffle bags and a suitcase, packed them with random clothes and then sealed them. Vivian wasn't especially fond of packing or wasting her summer at the Malfoy's manor.

Vivian lied on her bed, closing her eyes. She fell into darkness as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"VIVIAN! WAKE UP! I can't believe that I have to do this again!" her mother complained as she shook her daughter awake for the second time that morning.

"Mom, I don't want to go. Can't I just go there another time?" Vivian whined.

"No, plus you have to leave now."

A couple of house elves arrived into the room taking the bags down to the living room that held the path to the Malfoy's manor.

Reluctantly, Vivian got up and followed her mother to the living room. Once they arrived Vivian's belongings were placed inside the chimney.

"Mother, please don't make me do this." She begged. She didn't like the Malfoy's for they were conceded, wealthy jerks. The only one that she could really tolerate was Narcissa and even then at times she couldn't deal with her.

"Vivian, you're going whether you like it or not. I will miss you. Write me over summer vacation." Her mother brought her into a tender hug. Vivian embraced the petite figure.

"Bye." Vivian replied as she stepped into the dark chimney and departed in a puff of green smoke.

***

Vivian stepped out of the chimney, coughing from the intoxicating smolder. Suddenly she heard clicks of expensive heels coming towards her. Vivian turned around to be met by a tall, slender, blonde woman that was Narcissa.

"Welcome back!" Narcissa embraced her. "My how you have grown. You are so much thinner than you were before and beautiful."

"Narcissa, let's have Vivian get settled in her room." Lucius Malfoy structured as he sauntered into the airy room in a suit, like usual.

The Malfoy family was more formal then most of the pureblood folks. Most were comfortable in sweats when the Malfoy's were more content in fancy material.

"Hello, to you to, Mr. Malfoy." Vivian said sarcastically.

Lucius didn't take to kindly to her tone but Vivian didn't care. She was still tired from only having a few hours of sleep and had a hangover on top of that so she really wasn't in one of her better moods.

"Hello, Vivian…Draco please come in here and escort Vivian to her room." Lucius ordered.

Draco strutted into the magnificent area in a three piece that hugged his body, defining the shape of his well-toned muscles.

"Hello, Vivian." Draco greeted with a deeper voice.

"Hi." She responded with a bored expression.

Draco and Vivian left the living room, leaving his parents alone. They climbed a flight of stairs and soon arrived to hallway, lined with many closed doors.

"This one is your room." He pointed at a door that was in front of him.

Vivian walked around him and entered the drudgery space. The walls were a dull beige contrasting to the darker carpeting below. A king sized bed sat in the middle, against the furthest wall, with earthy patterned covers. A nightstand sat next to the bed with a multicolored, stained glass lamp.

Vivian trekked into the room shedding off her shoes and jeans, closing the curtains and crawling into the bed, making herself comfortable.

"Trinity, already begging for me to come with you in bed?" he questioned as he leaned against the doorframe and observed her.

"Malfoy, shut up. I don't feel good and your presence isn't improving my health either. So leave." She said as she lied on her stomach with her arms crossed underneath the pillow.

"Fine, I'll go. Plus we have all summer to spend together." Draco smirked before he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"God, I really hate him." Vivian grunted as she drifted back to sleep that she desperately needed.


	2. Dining With Wealthy Assholes

**Chapter 2:** Dining with Wealthy Assholes

Burly footsteps pierced Vivian's room, placing a mannish hand on her slight shoulder, gently jerking her awake, again. Vivian turned on to her back, running a hand through the thick locks.

"What?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Time for dinner." Draco pronounced in a booming voice, giving Vivian a painful headache.

"Could please just shut that flappin' mouth of yours?" Vivian insulted as she changed positions, her back facing him.

Draco looked at her with chilling orbs but Vivian didn't have a care in the world. Personally, she was secretly whished for the hog to drop where he stood so she couldn't listen to his demands and such.

"NO! THIS IS MY HOUSE AND YOU LISTEN TO ME!" he screamed. He could only take so much before his temper would get the best of him.

"I'm not hungry." She replied in a small whisper.

"Too bad, you're still coming to dinner. Be ready within half an hour." He ordered as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"Whatever." Vivian moaned as she slowly sat up, trying not to add to the speed of the spinning room.

She slid out of the bed, towards her already full closet. Magic was such a convenience that she was glad that she didn't need to worry about discharging all of the many clothing that she possessed. Vivian threw on a black tank top, laying it with a shear black long sleeved shirt with regular jeans and black flats. She trudged to the bathroom, applied mascara and ran a brush through her hair. Vivian at least looked half way descent.

Suddenly she heard somebody enter her room without permission, more than likely it was Draco. He considered himself a master that should be obeyed but Vivian was an independent woman and didn't take to the idea of a master.

"Trinity, are you ready yet?" he growled.

"Yes." She said as she exited the bathroom and stood against the doorframe.

"Go and change. You look horrible, especially with that top." He sneered.

"What's wrong with my top?" she questioned.

"You can your tattoos." He stated matter of fact.

"So, you're parents know that I have tattoos." Vivian shrugged.

"That isn't elegant for a young lady." He smirked.

"Since when do I care about being elegant?"

"Oh, believe me, I know that but you know how things work around here. Not everybody can be as improper as your family." Draco snarled.

Vivian's head started to ache again and she didn't feel like bantering. However, she had planned on kicking his snobby but all around the property.

"Fine, I'll change. But only the top." She stated as she took off the shear top and threw on a solid, fitting, long sleeved shirt with a low v-neck that revealed the tank underneath the material.

"is this better?" she asked modeling the shirt.

He gazed at her for a moment taking in her beauty. She had really transformed since the last time he had seen her. Her body was thinner and curvier. Her hair had gotten longer contrasting to her lightly tanned skin.

Draco was brought out of his fantasy by her delicate voice.

"Come on, let's get this over with." She complained as she exited the room.

Draco hurried to her side. His nose caught a whiff of her perfume, which smelled of lavender.

"Wait." Draco stopped her.

"What?"

"I'm your escort this evening." He smirked, proudly.

"Oh, great." Vivian linked their arms together. She was dreading the entire evening.

***

"Miss. Trinity, what will you be eating tonight?" a wrinkled dwarf asked her.

Vivian did not have an appetite what so ever. The hangover was still looming and her appetite had not returned to normal. She hadn't eaten a crumb all day for fear she would get sick from the very sight of any food.

"Chicken soup in the small bowl." Vivian ordered.

Although she wasn't hungry she didn't want to be rude either for it was her first night staying in the manor. Although she didn't like the Malfoys she still had to behavior because her behavior reflected on to her family.

Draco sat next to Vivian as she started to fiddle with the end of her cloth napkin, already growing bored of the evening.

"So, Vivian how is school?" Narcissa asked, suddenly including her in the dull conversation.

"Just fine." She said shortly.

The elf brought out dinner and placed a bowl in front of her and then moved on to the next person to serve.

Vivian sat there staring down at the bowl of noodles that were floating along the surface of the liquid. Chunks of chicken floated within solution. The steam wrapped around her nose, sending sick impulses straight to her stomach.

Vivian picked up her spoon and scooped up some of the meal, trying to be obvious how sick she was starting to feel.

Suddenly her body couldn't take it any longer. She jumped out of the chair with her hand over her mouth, raced up the staircase, into her room and landed at the toilet. Her body felt the relief of the sudden emptiness that overtook her.

"That was just brilliant work." Draco beamed as he watched Vivian flush the toilet and head to the sink to clean her dirty mouth.

"Shut up! Why cant you just leave me alone, especially now?" she questioned as she squeezed toothpaste on to her toothbrush and started cleaning her teeth and improving the scent of her breath.

"Because this is just too much bloody fun to see you with a hangover. I wonder how you act when you're drunk." He pondered.

She spat the solution out and rinsed her mouth. She walked out of the bathroom, passed Draco. She discarded the evening shirt, just leaving her tank top on, along with getting rid of her shoes and pants.

Then she crawled in bed, desiring to go back to sleep.

"What? No come back." He asked as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed, somewhat flexing the brute force of his arms.

"No…now please go and apologize to your parents for me, please." She said as she lied down, nearing sleep.

"What do I get in turn?" he stood and walked to the edge of the bed, towering over her.

"I don't know. Come up with something, but not right now." She yawned.

"Fine." Draco finally left the room and Vivian flowed back into her dreamy state.


	3. Scrambled Eggs and Sliced Bananas

Chapter 3: Scrambled Eggs and Sliced Bananas

The next morning Vivian woke up to a familiar growl that had come within her. She got out of bed, changing into a long sleeved gray shirt with short black shorts and comfy slippers. She walked into the bathroom and did her morning routine and then exited her room to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

All of the house elves were sound asleep and Vivian couldn't be bothered to wake any of them up so she decided to make herself breakfast, after all she did know how to cook a little.

Vivian grabbed a pan and sat it on top of the stove, switching the flame on. She walked towards the refrigerator, searching for a couple of eggs. She soon found them and headed back to the stove, cracking the eggs into the already searing saucepan. Grabbing a spatchula, Vivian began breaking the yolks of the eggs, spreading them around.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen popped open to reveal a shirtless Draco Malfoy. The muscles of his torso were better toned then Vivian imagined. All those years of quidditch really did pay off and that was a fact for sure.

"What are you doing?" was the first thing that rolled off his lips. Not even greeting her in his normal manner.

"Hi to you to. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm fixing myself some breakfast." She stated bluntly.

"That's a muggle thing. Why didn't you just wake one of the house elves?" he questioned as he leaned against the counter, closest to Vivian.

"So what if muggles do it. I was hungry and I didn't feel like waking one of them up. It was just too much of a bother." Vivian replied as she scraped the pan.

"I've just never seen a pureblood fix themselves breakfast." He stated, moving closer to Vivian.

"If you move any closer to me I wont be able to finish cooking my breakfast."

"I'm hungry." Draco stated.

"Fine, I'll fix you some breakfast, go and grab some more eggs." Vivian ordered.

He actually listened but only because it was benefiting himself. He handed the eggs to Vivian and she cracked them into the pan.

"Ok, now you slice up some bananas."

"I don't think so." Draco looked at her with disgust.

"Then you can starve." She responded, scrambling the eggs more.

Draco didn't respond but instead grabbed some bananas and started slicing them into even pieces.

Draco had never made breakfast before but he was honestly enjoying himself, especially spending time with Vivian. His mind still could not comprehend how much she had matured since winter break. Her parents would send her spend time with them while they went off on some trips that they rarely included Vivian in.

"Draco, bring some plates out." She ordered and he did as followed.

Vivian evenly distributed the scrambled eggs on the two fancy plates. Draco did the same with the bananas. Vivian sat all of the dirty utensils in the sink, leaving them to be cleaned by the house elves later. She grabbed her plate and walked towards the dining room. Draco quickly grabbed his own plate and followed after her. Vivian sat at one end of the long polished table as Draco sat at the other end.

"This is good. I was starving." Vivian said as she shoveled in her food.

"It isn't half bad." Draco commented.

Vivian nearly choked on a bite of her breakfast," oh my god! An actual kind comment from the infamous Malfoy. Are you going soft?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"No I'm not. I was just saying that you could at least eat this slop." He said as he took another bite of the scrambled eggs.

"Whatever." Vivian said as she stabbed her fork into a slice of banana.

The continued to eat the rest of their breakfast in silence. Vivian finished before Draco and got up from the table and was about to leave when Draco started up another conversation.

"You obliviously don't have a hangover anymore so we can discuss the price of me having to apologize for you to my parent's." he smirked.

Vivian narrowed her eyes, so that was the reason he was acting somewhat human.

"But I already paid you back by fixing you breakfast." Vivian stated as she crossed her arms over her well-developed chest.

"No, that was only a small part of the fee." Draco's smirk grew wider.

"What do I have to do?" she said, thinking that the sooner she found out what she would have to do, the sooner her payment would be settled.

"Why don't you take a seat first, next to me."

Vivian wanted so much to beat him near to death but his parents would find out and then she would be sentenced to Azkaban. Plus she didn't need to go all through that, he wasn't worth it.

Vivian marched over to the seat next to him, sitting down in it reluctantly.

"Now will you tell me?" she questioned with eagerness.

"Are you looking forward to it that much?"

"No." she stated coldly.

"Ok. You will go swimming with me, wearing an alluring two-piece. We will be going out to dinner tonight; just the two of us and you will dress your best, nothing like last night. Lastly, you will be spending the night with me in my bedroom for the rest of the week. That's all I can think of at the moment." He said with a huge smirk.

"You're demanding to much for just apologizing to your parents." Vivian fumed.

"That's two weeks that I'm adding to your payment for your attitude." Draco somewhat scolded.

"That's not fair." Her anger was beyond control, now.

"You just made it three weeks." He stated.

Vivian shut her mouth. She would have to put up with Draco everyday, for sure, for three weeks. Vivian doubted that she would be able to survive that long with him.

"Now, go get ready to go swimming." Draco continued on smirking.

Vivian got up from her chair in complete silence and slogged straight to her room.


	4. A Splash In The Pool

**Chapter 4: **A Splash In The Pool

Vivian sat on her bed, flipping through a fashion magazine, just trying to pass the time. She really dreading going swimming with him, god only knows what he would try to do to her. She pondered.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Draco asked as his eyes scanned her body, seeing that she was still in her regular clothes, sitting on her bed with her long legs propped up.

"I don't feel like going." She simplified as she turned another page of the teen publication.

"Oh you think so." Draco responded as he walked over to the bed and grabbed the magazine and tossed it over his shoulder. Then he picked Vivian up and slung her weightless body over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Vivian panicked. She inhaled quickly, trying to calm her nerves but ended up inhaling a masculine scent that drifted off of Draco.

"I'm going to help you get ready." He stated as he walked closer to her closet.

"No, I can do it myself." She reassured him.

He dropped her inside her closet, scanning over some of her clothes. He had to admit that she did have nice taste when it came to looking exquisite.

"Could you go and let me get ready?" Vivian said breathlessly.

"Remember it has to be attractive." He reminded her with a smirk just before he left the room.

Vivian slipped into a black two-piece with rainbow pockadots scattered everywhere. She tied the sides of the bottoms so they wouldn't slip off totally giving Draco the satisfaction that he desired. She slipped a rather larger black shirt over her swimsuit, stopping barely at mid-thigh. Vivian grabbed a towel and dipped into her black flip-flops.

She exited the room and headed towards the pool. Vivian had spent much of her time with the Malfoy's that she knew most of the house like her own.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." Vivian breathed silently.

She soon arrived to glass double doors that lead outside, to the massive underground pool. She finally gathered enough courage and opened the doors, stepping into the warm sunlight. Vivian was thankful that she was at least out of the house even if she had to spend the afternoon with her least favorite person in the world.

"It's about time you came." Draco said.

"I didn't take that long." Vivian defended as she claimed a lounge chair, covered underneath the shadow of the house.

"Why are you wearing a shirt?" he questioned, dying to see you exposed body in little material.

"Because I felt like it."

"Well, take it off." He demanded, growing impatient with her little tricks.

"I don't want to."

"Fine, you can just spend the rest of the summer with in me, closely." He smirked.

Vivian immediately struggled to discard the shirt. Once the unwanted material was gone Vivian grabbed a tub of sunscreen, turning her back to Draco.

Draco's eyes ran over her slender form, even from behind she was still beautiful.

He grabbed Vivian, turned her around and slung her over his shoulder again. Draco ran towards the deep pool at full speed.

"MALFOY! NO! DON'T! I STILL NEED TO APPLY SUNSCREEN!" she yelled as he jumped into the pool.

When hitting the water he let her go. A few seconds later Vivian popped out of the water with her hair slicked back, gasping for air.

"I can't believe that you did that." She splashed him with water.

He attacked her back with a huge splash. They continued on with their playful splashing as a fit of giggles broke through the air.

A warm feeling immediately shot through Draco as soon as Vivian's laughter pierced his ears. She was smiling for the first time around him. A smile of his own shown upon his lips.

After swimming for a while, the two teens got out of the pool and grabbed their towels, drying off their soaked bodies.

"That wasn't too bad if I may say so myself." Draco commented as he sat in a chair across from Vivian.

"It was ok, I guess." She judged, drying her hair with the towel.

"I'm looking forward to tonight." He smirked.

"We're just going to dinner." Vivian reminded him.

"That and you're going to be spending the night in my room."

Vivian just rolled her eyes. Not really even bothering to comment back to him. She gathered her belongings and was on her way back inside the house when Draco stopped her. He didn't want her to leave. Draco enjoyed their company together and it was beginning to show, not matter how hard he tried to hide it from her speculating eyes.

"Remember, you need to dress sophisticatedly." He reminded her with a sigh.

"I know. It's just that all of my neat dresses show my tattoos." She confessed, maybe if he knew he wouldn't want to take her to dinner. She knew that Draco wasn't a big fan of tattoos on women and to be seen with one in public, he would never do.

"That's alright. Personally, I like your tattoos." He said with a sly smirk. He had figured what she was planning but he just had to turn the tables. Plus, Draco was being honest.

"So…we're still planned for tonight." Vivian was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah."

"Ok, see you until then." Vivian waved and gave a small smile. Why she smiled at him? Not even she could answer that very question.

**A/n:** Thank you for the reviews.


	5. An Acceptable Dinner

**Chapter 5: **An Acceptable Dinner

Vivian stepped into the small-boxed space concealed with a pair of glass sliding doors. Turning a golden knob to lukewarm, allowing water to spurt from the showerhead onto her body, cleansing it. She washed her body and hair slowly, enjoying the little massage of the pounding water on her back, relaxing her tense muscles.

Soon Vivian decided to get out of the shower to get ready. She wrapped a short towel around her body. She performed a spell that dried her hair. She couldn't think of anything to do with it so just left it down at the moment. She stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards her closet. Suddenly her door burst open to reveal Draco, surprised to see her Vivian in a towel.

"MALFOY! GET OUT!" she yelled as she pointed her wand at him, shot him through the entrance and locked the door.

Vivian sighed and got dressed in a large shirt, keeping the door locked. She grabbed a couple of magazines that she had bought and flipped through them, trying to come up with a hairstyle that would suit the evening.

After some time, Vivian finally chose a hairstyle that she liked. She entered her bathroom and started applying her makeup that consisted of black eye liner, dark umber eye shadow, beige lipstick, and peach blush. She grabbed her wand and glanced down at a photo of a muggle celebrity. She performed the spell on her hair and mastered it very well. Her hair was gathered on above the base of her head in spiral curls.

She glided over to her closet and slipped into a formal black dress with long draping sleeves and a plunging back that revealed part of a dragon tattoo that she had on her lower back and some writing across her shoulders that said" Freedom For All" in black scripture font. She put on some strappy black heels and grabbed her formal black purse.

Vivian dashed over to her mirror to see if she looked better and she had to admit she did. Vivian wasn't normally conceded which was unusual for a Slytherin. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room, slowly. She wasn't used to heels and she didn't want to trip and land on her bottom, ruining all that time she took to get ready.

Once Vivian reached the top of the staircases she glanced at the doorway and saw Draco already standing there waiting for her. Vivian once again took her time stepping on the each step, making sure that her foot would not get caught in the material of the dress spilled over her feet.

When she reached the bottom Draco turned around to see Vivian practically glowing in his eyes. She looked so radiant to him that he suddenly starting to feel nervous which never happened around any other girls.

Draco was dressed in a black suit with his platinum blonde hair slicked back, revealing more of his beautiful blue eyes.

"So what do you think?" Vivian asked as she twirled around, modeling the dress.

"You look good. What about me?" he solicited, showing off his own suit.

"You're going to wear that." Vivian crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with it?" Draco inquired with narrowed eyes.

"The suit looks to be a little old for you. It looks like something your father would wear or even a grandpa." She commented.

"No it doesn't. How about your dress? Are you trying to draw attention to yourself? We're going to a fancy restaurant not a whore house." Draco smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about? A whore wears less clothing than what I have on now. But if you think that I look hideous then you can go to dinner by yourself." Vivian fumed and started her way back up the stairs but was soon stopped when Draco gently took a hold of her arm.

"I was just kidding. You look lovely." Draco confessed honestly.

Vivian turned around only to be a mere few inches away from his face. Her cheeks suddenly became rosier.

"I was also joking. You look somewhat handsome."

"Vivian." His name slipped from his without even meaning to.

"Fine, you look handsome, Draco." She placed her hand on top of his own, lovingly. "So lets go."

They let go of each other and walked out of the manor, Vivian being first entered the limo that waited for them.

***

They sat at a small round table with a white tablecloth and a vase of flowers sat on the end along with some seasonings, in one England's top five star restaurants.

The waiter handed them their menus and left, giving them some time to decide what they were going to have.

"This place is so stunning." Vivian said as she gazed around the restaurant.

"Yeah, I come here on special occasions. You are probably not used to being in one of these places." He responded looking over his menu.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Vivian asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I mean that you usually stay home or are going to some party or even a dance club."

"There's nothing wrong with having some freedom. Unlike you who caters to your father's wishes." She whispered harshly.

"Hey, I do what I want whenever I want to."

"Ok, name some things off, then."

"How about going to dinner with you. That was something I wanted to do. My father didn't order me." He responded with anger.

"Fine, so you do what you want. Are you ready to order?" Vivian asked as she sat down her menu.

"Yes. Waiter." Draco called out.

The waiter soon arrived at their table pencil and a notebook pad in hand, all ready for them.

"Who will be ordering first?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"Love, why don't you order first." Draco suggested sweetly, acting as Vivian's boyfriend.

"Thank you, sweetie." Vivian replied with sarcasm," I will have the Oriental Chicken Salad with dressing on the side."

"How about to drink?"

"Some wat-"

"A bottle of your finest wine." Draco interrupted and gave Vivian a smirk. She just glared at him.

He quickly scribbled it down and turned to Draco.

"And you, sir."

"A steak, medium rare with a tossed salad on the side." Draco said and handed the waiter both of the menus.

"What was that about?" Vivian asked.

"What?"

"Ordering their best wine and calling me love. We're not going out, Malfoy. So just act like your normal annoying self."

Draco seemed disappointed that she had called him by his last name, instead of his first, which he preferred.

***

Draco and Vivian soon arrived back at the Malfoy manor. She immediately dashed through the doors, trying to make her way up to her safe haven.

"Vivian, remember you're spending the night with me." Draco smirked as Vivian stopped dead in her tracks.

She had forgotten about that. Vivian slowly walked to her room, dread the rest of the night.


	6. Sharing A Bed

**Chapter 6:** Sharing A Bed

Vivian threw on a pair of baggy shorts and a gray long sleeved shirt that was two sizes to big for her. She grabbed a girl's teen magazine and headed towards Draco room. She soon arrived at a dark wooden door and made her way through it, into his area.

The walls were a dark green with black carpeting. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the furthest wall. She plopped onto the bed and opened her magazine to an article about natural beauty. Her reading was soon interrupted with footsteps that stopped close to her.

"Why didn't you knock first?" he asked.

"Because you barge into my room all the time without even knocking so you're going to get the same treatment." She turned the page to hairstyles.

Draco hovered over her and saw the many updos that she would look great in.

"How about you do your hair like that one?" he pointed at one of the pictures.

"I'll style my hair however I want to." She replied with anger.

"Why are you mad?" he asked with innocence but he had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"I have to spend the night with you for three weeks just because you gave your parents a lousy apology for me. You don't think that you're asking too much?" she fumed as he moved to his side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"Honestly, I don't think I'm demanding enough." He pondered, taking his shirt off.

Suddenly Vivian started to beat him with the magazine. Leaving red marks on his body. He soon grabbed the magazine from her and grabbed one of her wrists, throwing the magazine over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" she burst.

"No." he said as he inched closer to her natural overly full lips.

"If you do what I think you're going to do then you can forget about me repaying you back." Vivian stated. Draco didn't want to take the chance of losing her this way. It would be harder to get closer to her.

"Fine." He said as he pulled away and released her wrists.

Vivian turned on her side and brought the blankets up under her arm, closing her eyes to go to sleep.

Draco observed her for a few short minutes. Even when she was fuming angry she was still gorgeous as ever in his eyes.

Shortly after Vivian had fallen asleep he decided to hit the hay as well.

The next morning Draco woke first to the unwanted sunlight. He looked to his left and saw Vivian still sound asleep, facing him. Just seeing her sleep would suddenly create butterflies within the consoles of his stomach.

He brought his hand close to Vivian's face, having second thoughts about what he was going to do. He brushed the backs of his fingers along the apple of her cheek. Her skin was soft underneath his touch. His hand retreated quickly as she started to stir. Vivian moved closer to Draco, draping an arm over his stomach and placing her head against his chest. Draco held his breath seeing if she was still asleep and she was. Draco slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. The scent of green apple descended from Vivian's hair, attaching to his noise.

Draco gazed at her for a while, not wanting to wake her from her current position. He took the opportunity and ran his fingers through her dark locks. Vivian started to wake up, rubbing her eyes and then cuddling closer to Draco.

"Good morning, sunshine." Draco greeted with gentleness.

Vivian immediately shot up, looking at him in the gray orbs.

"What did we do?" were her first words and thoughts.

"Nothing, you just cuddled up to me. Why did you do want to do something?" he questioned, reverting to his original self.

"No, I just had a strange dream." She stated as she rubbed her head.

"What was it about?" he asked with genuine interest.

"If you think that it was about you. You are sadly mistaken. The dream was actually about Harry." She responded with a small smile.

"You had a dream about Potter." He said with disgust. His heart immediately started to ache from her answer.

"I was just kidding. Now it was actually about food and other things." She giggled.

"What other things?"

"It doesn't concern you." Vivian simplified as she moved to the edge of the bed to get up but Draco wrapped both of his arms around her waist, dragging her back into bed, next to him.

"LET ME GO! MALFOY!" she struggled.

"I like holding you like this." He replied as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scented hair. "Come on, Vivian. Let's just stay like this for a while."

"Fine…" Vivian sighed as she lied next to him.

Draco held her close to him, afraid that she would fade as though it were a dream.

**A/n:** Please review!^__^


	7. Getting Out Of The Manor

**Chapter 7:** Getting Out Of The Manor

The hours passed painfully slow as Vivian grew bored of looking over her many magazines. She decided that she needed to get out of the Malfoy manor and get away from Draco for a while.

Vivian showered quickly and dried her hair, styling it to luscious curls. She applied darkened make up to bring out her striking features that she inherited mostly from her mother. She walked to her closet and threw on a gold, sparkly halter top that stopped short at the end of her pierced bellybutton, tight black pants with strappy heals. She added some strawberry perfume and accessorized with a black leather jacket over the top of her skimpy shirt. Vivian grabbed some cash and stuffed it into her pocket and left her room, briskly walking down the steps.

"Vivian!" Draco called out from the top of the staircase.

"What?" she asked not turning to face him.

"Where are you going?" he questioned her with a slight smirk.

"I was just going out for walk." She lied, kicking herself for not creating a better lie.

"Dressed like that." His gray orbs took in her body.

"I felt like getting dressed up." Vivian countered still not facing him.

"Turn around." Draco ordered.

"I don't have to. Now good bye." Vivian said as she ran for the front door.

The high heels weighed Vivian's feet making her slower. She skidded to a stop once she made it to the door and took a hold of the grand doorknob. Vivian opened the door only to have it shut by a strong arm.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked in a more stern voice.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing. You are not my father and I am seventeen years old. I don't need to be treated as a child." Vivian answered with bubbling anger that was evident in her eyes. She finally looked up at Draco only to have him stare at her with some emotion that Vivian did not recognize.

"I know that." Draco said with a softer tone.

"Then let me out of this hellhole." Vivian stated.

"Not until I find out where you're going." Draco persisted.

Vivian let go of the knob, turned around and started pacing. She didn't want to tell Draco where she was going because he would more than likely want to tag along.

"Fine, I was heading to a dance club." Vivian caved as she crossed her arms.

"That sounds like fun." Draco perked.

"Do you want to come along?" Vivian asked with a smile. She couldn't believe that she was inviting him. What was she thinking?

"I guess." Draco shrugged. Vivian rolled her eyes with the smile still plastered on her lips.

Draco quickly grabbed his coat and returned back to Vivian in a short amount of time.

"You ready?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah." Draco beamed.

They walked out of the house towards his garage. Vivian opened the man door and entered the spacious building.

"What are we doing here?" Draco asked dumbfounded.

"We are taking my motorcycle." Vivian responded as Vivian tore the cover off of the shiny bike.

"We are taking a piece of crap that muggles use. Why cant we just apparate there?" Draco questioned.

"Because we are going to muggle club." Vivian said as she mounted the motorcycle.

"WHAT? How about we go to an exclusive pureblood club?" Draco questioned.

"No, those places are so boring. You have to dress formally and stuff and that just does not do good for my brain. The conversations and even their music is dull. Come on you never have been to a muggle club before, you'll have fun. Trust me." Vivian said. Draco did trust Vivian more than she knew but it was the mudbloods that he didn't trust.

"Fine this better be good or you'll be paying for it for the rest of the summer." Draco warned as he put the helmet on that Vivian handed him and sat on the bike behind Vivian.

"You might want to wrap your arms around me." Vivian said and Draco took the opportunity with glee. He quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her, bringing his body closer to her.

Vivian started the bike, allowing the machinery to warm up and then stomped on the gas. They zipped out of the property to night full of excitement.


	8. Seductive Process

**Chapter 8:** Seductive Process

Vivian skidded around the corner, entering the packed parking lot. Dark blue eyes darted across lined cars until they located a roughly close spot to their planned destination. Pulling into the space, Vivian cut the motor, pulling her helmet off as thick locks floated down, ends tickling the tip of Draco's nose. He loosened his grip around her waist, disappointed the journey didn't last as long as he yearned for. He got off the bike helping Vivian to her feet as he provided her with a large hand, calluses lining his fingertips, evidence of his long, difficult experience with quidditch.

Fluffing her long hair, Vivian briskly walked across dampened pavement from the rain that morning; anxiety filled her as the club came closer within her view. An irritating itch within her persona wished to be satisfied by cheap bar whiskey and loud music echoing in her ears as she danced, relishing in the feeling of momentarily releasing her responsibilities as a pureblood and the constant reminder of who she would be spending the rest of her summer with. Draco followed closely to Vivian; meeting many eyes who gazed at the magnificent Vivian as she marched passed the long slues of people waiting to enter the club. Booming music pounded on the inner walls of the crowded club, carrying hidden tones to citizens waiting outside, ready to taste the pleasure of sweet freedom.

Draco did not comment on what she was doing, allowing her to take the lead of a situation he gathered she was used to. Glares and complaints grew louder as they approached the front of the line, people continuing their arguments as to how long they had been waiting in line and what they did in order to prepare themselves for a night of entertainment. His mind tuned out all annoying voices, eyes studying Vivian's back as she swung her arms back and forth with the of her feet, the clicking of her high heels pinching his ears with slight sassiness.

Lust filled eyes and drooling mouths belonging to lower class men within the line, observed Vivian intently, imaginations running with fantasies which would never become their reality as eyes shifted to Draco. A darkened glare swiftly ran across his face as soon as he became aware of them. Vivian paid them very little attention, her focus completely drawn to the security guard of the club.

Anger boiled within Draco, curious eyes continued to ogle Vivian, taking in the image of her stylish clothing slipping from her wonderful figure, sauntering over to the men who imagined her and having her complete all of their deep desires. Rushing to Vivian's side, his hand brushed against hers as he tried to decide should he take the opportunity to make his feelings for her known and display his dominance over Vivian, claiming the feminine body as his own.

"Oh! Hey, Vi! You lookin' good t'night!" the security guard exclaimed, eyes quickly sweeping over her body.

"Thanks, Joe." She said, patting his chest as he unhooked the blocker, allowing them to enter.

Suddenly placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, his head snapped around to meet the guard. "Vi's a tough cookie. But she's worth it." He whispered low in his ear, delivering a message of confidence to Draco.

"Believe me. I know." He smirked as he proceeded inside the club, quickly making his way to her side.

Shoving passed people who fought their way to the, wanting to escape the loud environment. Rounding a corner, Vivian pushed passed a few people as she sat the bar, waiting for Draco. Appearing before her with hair muddled and lips slightly parted as he took in more oxygen, Vivian gazed at him for a moment, seeing him through new eyes which seemed foreign to her mind. A droplet of sweat dribbled down the side of his chiseled face, grey eyes captivated her attention all the more as she continued to gaze at him. Eyes shifting to his lips, his tongue slipped passed the partial opening, moistening his dry lips as he attempted to fix the unruly blonde strands of hair. How she imagined he would gather enough courage to take charge and kiss her which would be consumed by unbridled passion, stealing her energy and silencing her doubts and regrets upon traveling an unknown path she was frightened to embark on. Realizing what she was noticing, she violently shook her head, ridding her mind of the disturbing thoughts.

"Well, it's about time!" Vivian remarked as she waved for the bartender.

"People were pushing me." Draco answered a hint of annoyance evident in his soothing voice.

"Did you push your way through them?" Vivian smirked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"But of course, I had to make my way to you." Draco smiled, smoldering eyes fully connected with a familiar deep ocean, electrifying both bodies with sparks that clashed against the inner depths of their being, heightening their senses and awareness of each other.

The clatter of near glasses clanging together as the bartender cleaned them interrupted a forbidden flow of arousal. Glancing at the employee, Vivian drew her attention to the music, spurts of familiar rhythm and lyrics burst through huge speakers on the other side of the club.

"Draco, let's dance!" Vivian popped out of her seat, eyes pleading for his accompaniment.

"I don't dance to muggle music." Draco sneered, hating the idea of rejecting her but feeling it necessary to spare himself the embarrassment of attempting to gyrate his body to unusual compositions.

"You're no fun." Vivian glared, her smile disappearing as she tore her jacket off, laying thick material on her chair.

Draco immediately regretted his answer as he witnessed her demeanor spontaneously transform, robbing Vivian of her sudden speck of enjoyment.

"Then would you like to dance with me?" a deep captivating voice offered.

Turning around, Vivian noticed the man beside her stood up, towering over her as a charming smile spread across thin lips and golden eyes sparkled with victory, short honey wisps of hair brushed across his forehead.

"Gladly." Vivian took the stranger's hand as they glided across the floor. Glancing back, Vivian noticed Draco's face etched with envy although he attempted to conceal an emotion he didn't wish present to her, giving her the satisfaction she was getting underneath his skin with her little tricks.

Arriving at the desired location, Vivian began to immerse herself with the music, distributing her weight evenly along her feet; she began swinging her hips, letting her head bob with the beat as her arms moved along with her body. The stranger stood before her, his feet spread as he placed his hands on her hips, dancing closer to Vivian.

How could Draco be so foolish as to shoot down Vivian's proposal? His little game of playing hard to get was back firing on him, she responded poorly to his answer. Remembering the glance she gave before Vivian departed with the intruder, he suddenly realized Vivian knew what she was doing; he played right into her little trap. She had a hint of the feelings Draco held for her and used them against him by accepting the offer of another man. Smirking at his conclusion, he finished the rest of his whiskey, deciding he play into her little game, giving her the fulfillment of winning him over with her cunning wits and gaining himself the enjoyment of handling her body the ways he hunted after.

Tapping on the strangers shoulder, Draco interrupted the partners. Vivian peeked up at him; a simper emerged across her plump, full lips.

"Mind if I cut in." Draco commanded, momentarily remaining civil as he controlled his explosive temper.

"No." the stranger answered as he abandoned Vivian, giving Draco the opportunity to prove his worthiness to her, to prove he was able to conquer over anyone who became a challenge in threatening his relationship with Vivian.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vivian questioned as she crossed her arms.

"You promised me I would have a good time and I intend to hold you to your vow." Draco smirked.

"Fine." Vivian surrendered, secretly permitting Draco to enjoy himself by merely sharing a dance with her.

Draco shifted behind Vivian, placing his hands on her hips, his movements matching hers as he gained more knowledge with the rhythm. Bodies swung in harmony, elapsing into an atmosphere where they were the only beings enjoying their time with one another. Everything disintegrated in that moment, an instant where two souls passed through difficult boundaries to be with each other, gaining victory over inner doubts and questioning whether what they were doing was right. Nothing mattered anymore as the music continued to blast throughout the crowded building, Draco and Vivian continued with their seductive process.


End file.
